Réaliter
by Alyx Engel
Summary: Lors du troisième match contre les Blue Mars un catastrophe arrive Satoshi Ideguchi est grièvement blesser après plusieurs mois de coma il se réveille mais les chose on changer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le match contre les Blue Mars et plus compliquer que prévenue certes Toua m'avait prévenue qu'il tricherait mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le troisième batteur s'avance Rodrigo, merdes il va falloir changer notre stratégie.

Satoshi : temps mort.

Je me lève et me dirige vers Toua voire si il a un plan et aussi pour qu'il me rassure, je dois admettre que je suis nerveux. J'ai à peine fait quelque pas que je sens une douleur aigue se propager derrière ma tête, mas vision se trouble et devient noire. J'entends faiblement Hiromichi crier mon nom avant de perdre connaissance.

Kojima, Hiromichi point de vue

Le gérant demande un changement de lanceur, il envoi toua, à peine est-il sur le monticule que Satoshi demande un temps mort. Alors qu'il se lève je vois avec horreur Rodrigo lever sa batte et l'abattre a l'arrière de sa tête. La scène devant moi semble se passer au ralentit je le vois tomber lentement et sans m'en rendre compte j'hurle son nom et cours vers lui. J'arrive à ses coter en même temps que Toua et remarque que le casque de Satoshi a été très abimer, un mince filet de sang coule le long de sa nuque, je t'en une main tremblante vers son visage mais Toua m'en empêche.

Toua : Ne le touche pas tu pourrais aggraver ses blessure.

Sa voix et légèrement tremblante, ce qui est anormale pour lui qui est si calme. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon stresse. Les infirmiers arrivent rapidement et le sort du terrain en civière, ils m'apprennent qui va falloir le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. L'entraineur vient nous voir le match a été annuler.

Entraineur : Allez si, suivent l'ambulance on s'occupe de tout ici.

Toua : Bien… Merci.

Toua me prend par la main et me guide jusqu'à sa voiture, arriver il s'assoie derrière le volant, je tremble trop pour conduire. Il se tourne vers moi et tente de sécher les larmes qui coulent à flot sur mon visage.

Toua : Ça va aller, il est fort.

Hiromichi : Si tu en est si sûr, pourquoi ta voix tremble?

Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, et comprend il essai d'avoir l'aire fort pour me rassurer et tout ce que je fais est trembler et pleurer. Je fermer mes yeux un moment avant de les ouvrir, je dois être fort moi aussi. Je prends sa main et la serre fermement, les larmes en cesser de couler. Le trajet vers l'hôpital se passe silencieusement, qu'on nous arrivons, nous allons directement aux urgences. Là-bas les infirmières nous demande d'attendre, il est et salle d'opération. Les heures passent sans que nous ayons de nouvelle, petit à petit les autres membres de l'équipe nous rejoignes et reste nous soutenir. Après trois longue heures qui nous paraisse une éternité le chirurgien vient nous parler, ce qui nous apprend me détruit Satoshi est dans le coma.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	2. Chapter 2

Kojima, Hiromichi point de vue

Voilà quelque heure que je suis assis au coter de Satoshi lui tenant la main, l'équipe est passé prendre de ses nouvelle certains ont laissé des mots d'encouragements. Je sens quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de mes épaule je me tourne vers lui Toua.

 **Toua : Il est tard Hiro, les heures de visite son passer il faut rentrer.**

Je posse mon regard sur Satoshi.

 **Hiromichi : Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul ici.**

 **Toua : Moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de le laisse, mais il ne sera pas vraiment seul. Les médecins et les infirmiers sont là, ils passeront le voire toute les heures.**

 **Hiromichi : Je sais mais…**

Il se place devant moi et mes ses mains sur mes épaules

 **Toua : On ne peut pas rester, mais je te promets qu'on reviendra demain.**

Je me lève à contre cœur et dépose un baisser sur les lèvres de Satoshi. En quittant la pièce je sens des larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues, je ne prends même pas la peine de les cacher. Le chemin du retour me semble interminable sans lui, je regards toua il regarde fixement la route. Je vois de quelque larme couler discrètement sur ses joues. Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison l'atmosphère est pesante. Lorsque j'avance dans les couloirs en direction de notre chambre, je remarque à quel point sa présence remplissant la maison de joie et à quel point ses pièce me semble vide sans lui. Arriver dans notre chambre je me change de façon automatique et m'allonge dans notre lit, puis mon regard se pose sur l'une des photos placer sur notre table de chevait. Elle a été prise juste après le dernier match contre les Mariners, il est entre Toua et moi ses bras autour de nos épaule un grand sourire de joie éclaire son visage. J'ai peur et s'il ne se réveillait jamais. Je sens le lit derrière moi se tendre quand toua s'allonge à mes coter, je pose la photo face contre la table je ne supporte pas de la regarder. Toua me prend dans ses bras, je posse ma tête dans son coup et éclate en sanglot. Il se met à frotter doucement mon dos essayant de me rassurer, mais je sais qu'il pleure lui aussi. Après plusieurs minutes nous, nous endormons.

Le lendemain

La première chose que je remarque en me réveillant est son absence, toua semble s'être lever avant moi. Je sens l'odeur du petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, je lutte contre l'envie de rester coucher mais finit par me lever et m'habiller lentement. Arriver dans la cuisine je vois qu'il a fait mon déjeuner préférer, surement pour m'encourager manger. Je prends quelque boucher plus pour le rassurer que par réel envie, il m'embrasse doucement avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 **Toua : Ça va aller il faut garder espoir.**

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et cache mon visage contre son torse.

 **Hiromichi : Je sais mais c'est dur.**

Il se met à caresser mes cheveux.

 **Toua : Le coach à appeler il a prévue de réunir l'équipe pour parler du reste de la saison.**

 **Hiromichi : Déjà?**

 **Toua : Oui comme elle n'est commencé que depuis peu, il veut savoir si nous allions continuer même sans…**

Même si il ne finit pas sa phrase je vois ou il veut en venir.

 **Hiromichi : Je préférais rester ici.**

 **Toua : Je sais moi aussi mais il ne faut pas s'isoler.**

Je sais, je le suis jusqu'à la voiture, la route vers le stade m'attriste nous l'avons fait si souvent tous ensemble. Lorsque nous arrivons au stade quelque joueurs nous accueille avec quelque accolades nous, nous dirigeons vers la salle de visionnage. Arriver je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que même ici, l'atmosphère semble emplie de tristesse.

 **Coach : Kojima, Tokuchi je suis désoler pour ce qui c'est passer hier… nous somme réuni ici pour prendre une décision pour le sort de l'équipe à savoir si nous continuant ou non le tournoi.**

Nous baissons tous nos regards vers le sol, personne n'ose parler. Après quelque minute d'un silence oppressent, je fini par parler.

 **Hiromichi : Je crois que nous devrions continuer, ce sera dur surtout sans lui mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. C'est son rêve de voir les Lycaons reporter la coupe, que se passera-t-il si quand il se réveillera nous lui apprenant que nous avons laissé tomber?**

Je regarde les autres, ils hochent la tête. Les prochains matches seront durs mais nous devant gagner pour lui.

 **Coach : Alors c'est décider nous continuons.**

Puis les matchs s'enchaînent et un une routine commença doucement à s'installer. Quelque jours avant la partit, Toua et moi allions voire Satoshi et lui parlions de notre stratégie pour gagner. Après le match nous passions l'enregistrement dans sa chambre et lui racontions ce qui c'étais passer. Cela dura des mois, vers la fin les médecins ne croyait plus qu'il se réveillerait, mais lorsque que les tiers de final arriva quelque chose changea. Je venais d'arriver avec Toua je lui avais pris la main comme toujours, mais cette fois si j'hésitais nos prochains adversaire étais les Blue Mars. Les même qu'il l'avait mis dans cette états, finalement se fut Toua qui pris la parole le premier.

 **Toua : Salut Satoshi nous venons te dire que les tiers de finale approche et … et nos prochain adversaire seront les Blue Mars mais ne t'inquiète pas nous somme devenu plus fort et cette fois nos gagneront et qui sais peut-être sera tu réveiller pour le voire.**

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, au fur et à mesure que Toua parle. Je senti quelque chose se passer autour de ma main. Je ne fis pas attention au début, mais lorsque notre visite se termina j'ai eu un peu de mal à lui faire lâcher ma main… attendez une minute, il m'a serré la main. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le coma que cela arrivait. Toua alla chercher une infirmière. Elle nous fit sortir de la chambre pendent quelle l'examina après quelque minute et sorti et alla chercher un médecin, Sans même nous dire quoi que ce soit, Toua serra ma main. Je le sentais crisper, quelque chose avait changé dans l'état de Satoshi mais personne de nous disait quoi ni même si c'était en bien. Après plusieurs minutes d'examen le docteur sorti et nous mena a son bureau. Lorsque nous furent assied avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Toua parla.

 **Toua : Que se passe-t-il avec Satoshi?**

 **Hiromichi : Toua patience je suis sûr que le médecin va tout nous expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Docteur : Nous avons pu observer des changer dans son états, malgré le fait que nous étions convaincue du contraire il semble être en train de se réveiller.**

Se réveiller… Satoshi est en train de se réveiller. Je sens un vague de bonheur m'envahir, je me tourne vers Toua et voit ses yeux briller.

 **Hiromichi : Quand?**

 **Docteur : Difficile à dire peut-être dans quelque heure ou dans quelque jour, se sera pour bientôt mais avant ça nous allons lui faire une dernière I.R.M.**

 **Toua : Bien.**

Nous sortons du bureau et voyons une infirmière l'amener ver la salle d'examen au bout d'une heure, ils reviennent. le docteur vient à nouveau nous parler.

 **Docteur : Comme je le craignais il semble que le coup de batte et son coma prolonger ont entrainé quelque dégât dans la partie de son cerveaux qui gère la mémoire, il est cependant impossible a dire que en serait les répercutions à court ou à long terme**

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il dit mais cela m'apporte peut, du moment où Satoshi se réveille et que je puisse voire à nouveau son sourire, je serais heureux. Nous saluons le docteur et le remercions pour tout se qu'il a fait, nous rassoyant au coter de Satoshi, attendent. Au bout de quelque heure je sens Toua me réveiller, il point Satoshi avec un grand sourire et là je vois ses paupière bouger un peu avant se s'ouvrir lentement. Il regarde dans notre dans notre direction quelque minute avant de sourire

 **Satoshi : Hiro… Toua…**

Sa voix est légèrement rauque, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je lui saute presque au coup le serrant dans mes bras pleurent de joie, je sens ses bras m'enlacer faiblement, il est réveillé. L'infermière appel par Toua revient rapidement et ressort tout aussi vite, chercher le docteur, après quelque examen celui si comment a lui poser quelque question.

 **Docteur : Bonjour comment vous sentez vous ?**

 **Satoshi : Bien, enfin je crois, quoi qu'un peu perdu. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormie longtemps très longtemps.**

 **Docteur : Je vous rassure c'est normal, je vais vous poser quelque question d'accord ?**

Il hoche la tête.

 **Docteur : Quel est votre nom?**

 **Satoshi : Ideguchi. Satoshi.**

 **Docteur : Vous vous souvenez vous de ses personne?**

Il nous point du doigt toua et moi.

 **Satoshi : Oui c'est Tokuchi. Toua et Kojima. Hiromichi.**

 **Docteur : quel est leurs lien avec vous.**

 **Satoshi : Ce sont mes petits amis.**

 **Docteur : Quel est leurs métier.**

 **Satoshi : Hiromichi est batteur et Toua lanceur pour les Lycaons.**

Je suis heureux il ne nous a n'y oublier, n'y oublier l'équipe.

 **Docteur : Et vos quel est votre métier.**

 **Satoshi : je suis … je suis eu…**

Il fronce les sourcils et serre les poings, a-t-il oublié.

 **Docteur : Avait vous oublier?**

 **Satoshi : Non je sais mais… le mot… je ne me souviens pas du mot.**

De quoi parle-t-il comment peut-on oublier un mot. Je vois le docteur noter quelque chose sur un calepin.

 **Docteur : Je vois.**

Il point la chaise sur la quel je suis assis.

 **Docteur : Sais vous ce que c'est.**

 **Satoshi : Bien sûr c'est une… un cha… eu un chapin non eu… ce n'est pas un copain non plus … une eu.**

Une chaise, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. Je comment a stresser, je regarde Toua lui aussi semble nerveux.

 **Docteur : Je vois vous soufrer visiblement d'aphasie, votre cerveau oublie des mots quand vous parler.**

 **Hiromichi : C'est soignable?**

 **Docteur : Dans certains cas le problème s'en vas de lui-même, mais dans d'autre ses permanant. Nous pouvons ce pendent lui donner des astuces pour l'aider à vivre avec.**

Je vois l'inquiétude assombrir le regard se Satoshi, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement.

 **Hiromichi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**

 **Docteur : Continuons de quoi vous souvenez vous en dernier.**

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et réfléchir, au bout de quelque minute il finit par répondre.

 **Satoshi : Pas grand-chose… presque rien n'enfaite.**

Je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, je les sèches doucement.

 **Hiromichi : Ce n'est pas grave ça va passer, n'est-ce pas docteur?**

 **Docteur : Difficile à dire comme son aphasie cela peut passer dans quelque jour ou dans quelque mois, cela peut aussi être permanent.**

Pour la premier fois depuis qu'il ses réveille Toua se lève et parla.

 **Toua : Ce n'est pas Satoshi on sera là pour t'aider à te rappeler, au pire ont créera de nouveaux souvenir ensemble.**

Ses mots semble le rassurer il prend ma main avant de bailler doucement.

 **Docteur : vous devez être fatigué c'est normal reposer vous.**

 **Hiromichi : On va revenir demain à la première heure, chérie.**

 **Toua : ça va aller.**

Nous l'embrassons avant de quitter la pièce, le docteur nous apprend que si tout va bien il pourra rentrer dans quelque jour. Je suis heureux maintenant, il ne reste plus qua mettre un racler au Blue Mars

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Satoshi point de vue

Je me réveille entendent le bip des machines, je me tourne quelque instant dans le lit, cherchant Hiromichi et Toua du regard avant de me souvenir que je suis à l'hôpital. Je me lève et fait péniblement quelque pas avant de me rassoir. Je tourne la tête, mon regards et attirer sur la table de chevet, plusieurs carte y sont poser. Je les ouvre, certaine date de plusieurs semaines d'autre de quelque mois. Je les lis rapidement, je reconnais quelques noms mais pas tous. Je les repose et ouvre les tiroirs, il y a un ordinateur portable, des écouteurs et plusieurs dvd. J'en prends un au hasard, match contre les Mariners et mets les écouteurs.

 **Commentateur '' … Et c'est une remontée spectaculaire de la part des Lycaons qui égalise mais que je passe-t-il l'entraineur de Mariners déclare forfait''**

Je vois la joie éclairer le visage des Lycaons, puis la camera se tourne vers moi. Je m'étais lever et avais sauté au cou de Hiromichi l'embrassent passionnément, une voix se fit entendre.

 **''** **On voilà qui vont célébrer cette victoire chaudement''**

 **''** **Imai arrête de dire n'importe quoi''**

Je prends un autre dvd, plusieurs visages s'affichent à l'écran.

 **''** **Ça y ait les gars sa enregistre, salut Satoshi, c'est Imai, l'équipe et moi on a décidé de faire une vidéo au cas où on ne serait pas la quand tu te réveillerais, bref, courage soigne toi bien, ont est tous derrière toi.''**

 **''** **Hey Imai tu monopolise l'enregistrement passe-moi ça… Salut Satoshi, c'est Kondoh, pour faire court je te souhaite un bon rétablissement, on a tous hâte de pouvoir rejouer avec toi.''**

Plus d'une vingtaine de message comme ceux la défile devant mes yeux. Arai, Nishimura et Kurumizawa, les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux avant de couler sur mon visage. Je retiens avec difficulté un sanglot. Je ne reconnais pas la moitié d'entre eux. Ses gens qui m'ont laissé ses message, ils semblent être proche de moi comment, comment pourrai-je leurs expliquer que je les aie oublié. Je visionne encore quelque dvd et remarque que je suis plus à la place du receveur après les matchs contre les Blue Mars et aussi que le dvd du troisième match n'est pas là. C'est surement au cours de ce match que j'ai été blessé, je suis tellement absorber par ses vidéo que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir n'y Hiromichi et Toua entrer. je sursaute quand je sens une main caresser doucement ma joue.

 **''** **Désoler de t'avoir fait peur Satoshi, je croyais que tu nous avais entendu.''**

 **''** **Ça va c'est rien Hiro j'ai juste été surpris.''**

Je le vois sourire soulager, je tente de me lever et le serrer dans mes bras mais je suis encore faible, en fin de compte il doit me soutenir pour que je tiens debout, j'en profite pour poser ma tête contre son cou et respirer son odeur, je sens ses mains caresser doucement le bas de mon dos lorsqu'il m'aide à me rassoir.

 **''** **Ça va ?''**

Il semble très inquiet.

 **''** **Veux-tu que Toua ou moi allons chercher une infirmière?''**

 **''** **Non ce n'est pas nécessaire je suis juste encore un peu faible mais ça va aller ne inquiet pas.''**

 **''** **Tu es sur.''**

 **''** **Hiromichi tu t'en fais trop il va bien.''**

La voix de Toua se fit entendre alors qu'il s'assoie sur le lit à mes coter, il m'attire vers lui et pose ma tête contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux alors que j'écoute les battements de son cœur, je me rends compte quel point se sons ma manquer.

 **''** **D'après les médecins tu devrais pouvoir renter aujourd'hui.''**

J'ouvre les yeux et les lève vers lui.

 **''** **Vraiment ?''**

J'ai hâte, je n'ai pas très envie de me réveiller une nouvelle fois sans eux.

 **''** **Bien sûr, ils vont juste faire quelque examen supplémentaire et après ont rentre, promis.''**

Tout en parlent Hiromichi c'était rapprocher, avais passé une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux et l'avais glissé contre mon visage. Je presse ma joue contre sa paume. Ils mon manquer, j'ai l'impression que je ne les aie pas vue depuis des mois, voire des années. Des larmes se remette à couler, j'enfouie mon visage contre le chandail de Toua.

 **''** **Satoshi qu'est-ce qui ne vais pas?''**

 **''** **Ça va Hiro… j'ai juste l'impression de… de ne pas vous avoir… de…depuis des mois…vous… vous m'avez manqué…''**

Plus j'essaie de parler, plus j'ai du mal à retenir mes sanglots. Je sens Hiromichi passer ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui, après quelque minutes je fini par me calmer. On toque à la porte Hiromichi me lâche quelque instant et part ouvrir, un médecin entre.

 **''** **Bonjour monsieur Ideguchi comment allez-vous ?''**

 **''** **Bien.''**

Il s'avance vers lit, prend mon dossier dossiers et le regarde rapidement.

 **''** **Bien aujourd'hui nous allons vous faire passer quelque examen avant de vous permettre de rentrer.''**

Les examens se passent rapidement et à la fin de la journée, je me retrouve à l'arrière de la voiture d'Hiro. Ils me racontent les matches que nous avons gagné, les souvenirs que nous avons ont communs. Le trajet vers la maison me semble étrangement cours, il me semble que cela de fait que quelque seconde que nous avons quitté l'hôpital. J'entre dans la maison le dernier, un peu nerveux, même si je ne m'en souviens pas certaine pièce me semble familière. Instinctivement je me dirige vers une pièce de façon presque automatique, quand j'ouvre la porte je vois notre chambre.

 **''** **On dirait que tu as trouvé notre chambre tu te souviens de cette endroits ?''**

 **''** **Pas Vraiment mais il me semble familier.''**

Il me serre contre lui et dépose un baisser sur ma tempe, Hiro me fait visiter pendent que Toua prépare le souper, de qu'il termine nous nous retrouvons à la salle à manger. un peux méfiant je prends une boucher et me détend c'est plutôt bon.

' **'** **Alors qu'en pense tu?''**

 **''** **C'est bon, vraiment.''**

 **''** **Tu m'en vois ravie, normalement, c'est toi qui cuisine et je peux t'assurer que je suis loin d'égaler tes talents.''**

Je cuisine, encore quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Le repas se passe calmement à la fin, je me mets à bailler sans pouvoir me retenir.

 **''** **Ça va Satoshi il est vrai qu'avec tous se qui c'est passer tu dois être épuisé.''**

Hiromichi m'aide à me lève et me prend la main, je le suis somnolant. Arriver à la chambre je sens me yeux se fermer tout seul. Je tente de rester éveiller encore un peu. Je m'assise sur le lit, ils m'aident à me changer et mettre un pyjama. Hiromichi s'allonge dans le lit et m'attire dans ses bras. Je pose la tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Je sens à peine Toua passer une main dans mes cheveux, lorsqu'il se couche et m'endors rapidement.

 _ **Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi a voire mes autres fan fiction et a les commenter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Satoshi point de vue

Je me réveille sentent l'une des mains de Hiromichi tomber sur mes fesses. Je sens mes joues devenir rouge de gêne, je déplace sa main et décide de me lever. Je parcours la maison et après quelque minute fini par trouver la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et essaie de cuisiner au bout de quelque minutes, les souvenir me revienne. Je me revois cuisiner le matin avec Hiromichi qui passe ses bras autour de ma taille, Toua qui vient me souhaiter un bon matin avec un baisser, avant même que je me rends compte le déjeuner est prêt. Je le mets sur la table et sens deux bras m'enlacer, je me tourne et fait face à Hiromichi il m'embrasse doucement.

 **''** **Bon matin chéri.''**

 **''** **Bon matin Hiro.''**

Il dépose quelque baisser dans mon cou me fessait rire puis semble remarquer le déjeuner.

 **''** **C'est toi qui a fait ça ?''**

 **''** **Oui.''**

Il me lâche et fronce les sourcils, il semble inquiet.

 **''** **Tout c'est bien passer ?''**

 **''** **Bien sûr, quelque souvenir me sont même revenue.''**

Du coin de l'œil je vois Toua se diriger vers la cuisine avant de l'entendre jurer nous, nous dirigent vers lui et je vois le problème. J'avais mis en marche la machine à café mais oublier de mettre une tasse. Hiromichi se tourne vers moi, il semble en colère.

 **''** **Satoshi tu aurais dû nous réveiller avant.''**

Mais, je voulais juste essaye de faire quelque chose par moi-même. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux avant de couler sur mes joues.

 **''** **Hiromichi fais attention à ce que tu dis.''**

Je vois Toua pousser doucement Hiromichi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et poser ma tête contre son cou, caressent doucement mes cheveux.

 **''** **Quoi… merde, Satoshi je suis désoler.''**

Il me prend à son tour dans mes bras et front doucement mon dos.

 **''** **Désoler Satoshi c'est juste que j'avais peur que tu te blesse.''**

Il dépose un baisser sur mon front et nous mène vers la salle à manger.

 **''** **Je vais aller nettoyer le café je reviens.''**

Toua me tire une chaise et s'assoie à mes coter.

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas, il n'était pas fâcher contre toi, juste inquiète. Il en fait toujours un peu trop.''**

 **''** **Comment ça un peu trop ?''**

Il s'assoie en face de Toua.

 **''** **Des quelque chose a un rapport avec moi ou Satoshi, tu panique tellement facilement. C'est devenu pire depuis l'incident. C'est ennuyant.''**

L'incident, parle-t-il du match contre les Blue Mars?

 **''** **A ce point-là ? ... Désoler, c'est juste que. J'ai peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous protéger.''**

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, allez mangeons.''**

Après seulement quelque boucher, je vois un grand sourire apparaitre sur leurs visages.

 **''** **C'est délicieux, Satoshi.''**

 **''** **Vraiment, excellent. Enfin autres chose que la cuisine de Toua.''**

 **''** **Elle a quoi ma cuisine ?''**

 **''** **Rien mon amour, elle très bonne.''**

Le reste du repas se passe calmement, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Hiromichi sonne. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil au message et se tourne vers moi.

 **''** **L'équipe ma envoyer un message, ils ont appris que Satoshi était sorti de l'hôpital et ils veulent organiser une rencontre pour voir comment il va.''**

Ils veulent me voire, je stresse un peu. Toua semble s'en apercevoir et passe une main rassurante dans mes cheveux.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Satoshi ?''**

 **''** **Je ne me souviens pas d'eux.''**

Hiromichi semble surpris.

 **''** **Que veut tu dire. Tu te souviens des Lycaons, n'est-ce pas.''**

 **''** **Oui… Du nom de l'équipe, mais pas de tous les membres.''**

Il posse ses main sur mes épaule et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'aider à te souvenir.''**

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

 **''** **Allons si.''**

Nous nous dirigeons vers le stade, lors du chemin je regards la route défiler sous mes yeux essayent de me rappeler. Des bride de souvenir me reviennent, arriver devants le stade. Je me revois sautiller sur le siège arrière comme un gamin à la simple vue de l'entrée, sortir de la voiture et me diriger en courant vers l'entrer. J'étais fou de joie même si ce n'étais qu'un simple entrainement. Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je sursaute quand Hiromichi cogne doucement à la fenêtre de ma portière. Il semble inquiet.

 **''** **Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, juste des souvenirs qui me revienne.''**

Il sourit doucement et m'aide à sortir de la voiture, à peine somme nous entrer, que presque toute l'équipe viens nous accueillir. Je suis nerveux, très nerveux et me cache derrière Hiromichi.

 **''** **Hey Hiromichi qu'est-ce qu'il a Satoshi.''**

 **''** **A cause de l'incident il… Il a oublié beaucoup de chose.''**

 **''** **OUBLIER !''**

Quelqu'un se poste devant moi et point son visage.

 **''** **Dis Satoshi, tu te souviens de moi ?''**

Je le regarde quelque minute sans me souvenir.

 **''** **Non.''**

Un autre s'avance.

 **''** **Et moi ?''**

 **''** **Non plus.''**

Avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit quelqu'un m'agrippe par les épaule et me tourne vers lui, je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

 **''** **Et moi est-ce que tu ma oublier ?''**

Je le regarde pendent quelque instant et un nom s'impose dans mon esprit, Imai.

 **''** **Tu es Imai.''**

Un grand souvenir éclairer son visage, il me serre dans ses bras pleurant un peu, je tente de me souvenir davantage de lui, mais tout je ce que je me rappelé c'est que nous étions proche. Je le serre contre moi, après quelque minutes il me lâche, passe un bras autour de mes épaule et me rapproche des autres joueurs.

 **''** **Alors de qui d'autre tu te souviens ?''**

Je regarde attentivement leurs visages.

 **''** **Je me souviens d'Arai, de Nishimura, Kondoh et Kurumizawa.''**

Seulement cinq, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Imai ressert un peu son emprise autour de mon épaule.

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu vois le type qui est venue te voire le premier, c'est Tomioka. Le second la bas, c'est Mitsui.''**

Il continue de me présenter un à un chaque membres de l'équipe, dès qu'il nomme leurs nom, je les vois s'avancer un à un. Après quelque minute nous nous dirigent vers la salle de réunions. Au cours du trajet Imai ne m'a pas lâché, laissant son bras autour de mes épaules et une sur mon bras. Étonnamment Hiromichi et Toua le laisse faire, mais ce qu'il m'étonne le plus c'est que je le laisse faire. Malgré le fait que je me souviens peine de lui, je me sens à l'aise avec cette proximité. Arriver dans la salle, je m'assoie entre Toua et Hiromichi, Imai lui s'assoie devant moi. Nous passons des heures à parler, plusieurs souvenirs me reviennent encore, mais il m'en manque beaucoup. Lorsque nous partons, Imai me serre encore une fois dans ses bras. Lors du chemin du retour, je reste silencieux repensant a tous ce qu'il ses passer dans la journée. Lorsque nous arriverons à la maison, je me dirige toute suite vers la chambre. Je me couche épuiser, quelque minutes après je sens le lit se tendre autour de moi, lorsque Hiromichi et Toua se couche à mes coter. Je sens deux bras passer autour de ma taille Hiromichi m'attire contre lui et posse ma tête contre son torse, près de son cœur et caresse doucement mes cheveux.

 **''** **Alors, comment a tu trouver ta journée ? ''**

 **''** **Beaucoup mieux de ce que je m'attendais.''**

 **''** **Et qu'a tu penser d'Imai, est-ce que sa façons d'agir ta déranger ?''**

 **''** **Pas vraiment, même si je ne me souviens presque pas de lui ça ma parue normale qu'il agisse ainsi. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire, c'était rassurant. On était proche avant n'est-ce pas ?''**

Une expression de mélancolie apparait dans ses regards.

 **''** **Oui il est… était ton meilleur ami, vous étiez inséparable.''**

Un vague de tristesse m'envahie, mon meilleur ami et dire que je l'ai oublié, du coin de l'œil je vois Toua se relever sur ses coudes et déposer un baisser sur mon front.

 **''** **Ne t'en fait pas Satoshi, ça va aller, la mémoire commence à te revenir. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.''**

Lui et Hiromichi me berce doucement puis lentement, je me s'en sombrer dans un sommeille paisible.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Toua Point de vue

Je me lève, sentent le petit déjeuner. Je me redresse et me dirige vers la cuisine, lorsque j'arrive je vois Satoshi servir la table. Il rentrer depuis seulement deux jour et certaines de ses habitude son déjà revenue. Je m'avance près de lui et dépose un baisser sur sa joue le fessant sursauter, puis passe mes bras autour de sa taille posant tête contre son cou, mordillant doucement sa peau. Il gigote, rigolant puis, j'entends Hiromichi entrer dans la pièce en baillent.

 **''** **Bon matin.''**

Il s'approche dépose un baisser sur ma tempe et passe une main dans les cheveux de Satoshi, avant de s'assoir. Le repas se passe en silence, Hiromichi évite le regard de Satoshi, celui si ne semble pas comprendre. Les tiers de finale sont aujourd'hui et nos adversaire sont les Blue Mars, avec ce qui ses passer la dernière fois je comprends sa nervosité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je vois Satoshi s'impatienter.

 **''** **Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer se qui se passe ?''**

Du coin de l'œil je vois Hiromichi se tendre et baisser la tête.

 **''** **Le match aujourd'hui contre les Blue Mars s'annonce difficile, en grande partie à cause de…l'incident.''**

 **''** **L'incident ?''**

Je fronce les sourcils, il a oublié ce qui c'est passer ?

 **''** **Lors du dernière match contre eux …''**

Soudainement Hiromichi se lève frappant la table de ses poings.

 **''** **Ça suffit Toua il n'a pas besoin de se souvenirs de ça.''**

Il passe une main rassurante dans les cheveux de Satoshi et se dirige vers la porte.

 **''** **Désoler de mettre emporter, on se voit au stade, au revoir.''**

Je me tourne vers Satoshi, des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras caressent ses cheveux.

 **''** **T'en fait pas pour ça, il est nerveux pour le match.''**

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et cache son visage dans mon cou, je sens des larmes couler le long de ma nuque.

 **''** **Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je me souvienne ?''**

 **''** **Ce qui c'est passer ce jour-là a été dur pour chacun d'entre nous, il a peur de comment tu pourrais réagir si tu te souvenais.''**

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

 **''** **Allez, allons au stade, je suppose que tu veux venir voire le match n'est-ce pas.''**

 **''** **Bien sûr!''**

Satoshi Point de vue

La route vers le stade me parait bizarre, est-ce parce que pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré de l'hôpital je suis assis à l'avons ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'Hiromichi n'est pas là. Lorsque nous arrivons je jette un coup d'œil au stationnement, mais ne vois pas personne, nous continuons dans les couloirs vers les vestiaires arriver à mi-chemin nous croisons Hiromichi. Il passe à coter de nous sans même nous jeter un coup d'œil, je baisse la tête triste. Est-ce de ma faute ? Lorsque nous entrons Imai me saute toute suite au cou, je passe instinctivement mes bras autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelque seconde il semble remarquer que cela ne va pas. Il fait un signe a Toua et m'attire dans un coin pour me parler seul à seul.

 **''** **Alors, Satoshi dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.''**

 **''** **Quoi, tout vas bien t'inquiet.''**

Il me pince une joue comme si j'étais encore un gamin

 **''** **Aller Satoshi je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'on tu vas bien ou non, et la tu ne vas pas bien.''**

Il prend doucement mon visage dans sa main.

 **''** **Aller dis-moi tout.''**

Je sens quelque larmes couler silencieusement sur mon visage, il pose son front contre le mien, puis me serre contre lui, après quelque minutes il me lâche un peu.

 **''** **Toua et Hiro se sont un peu disputer ce matin… à cause de ce qui c'est passer au cours du match contre les Blue Mars.''**

Je le vois se crisper avant de baisser la tête.

 **''** **Alors toi non plus tu ne m'en parleras pas n'est-ce pas ?''**

 **''** **C'est qui c'est passer lors de ce match nous a tous profondément choquer, certains s'en remette a peine. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se remémorer de telle souvenir, mais après je match je te promets de tout te dire d'accord ?''**

 **''** **D'accord.''**

Nous retournant vers les autres, le match commence. Au début tout va bien, comme Toua l'avais prévenue nous menon mais avec difficulté. Après quelque minutes je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher un bruit en direction des gradins, c'est comme si il manquait quelque chose. La troisième manche, commence nous sommes en défense. Le batteur des Blue Mars s'avance Rodrigo, il regarde un instant dans ma direction. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite puis une douleur aigue se propage derrière ma tête. Je la prends dans mes mains gémissant de douleurs, Imai et Kojima s'en aperçoit et me sort de l'abri, mais même arriver dans les couloirs je n'arrive pas à me calmer. La peur prend le dessus j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, des images me revienne en éclaire. J'entends Hiromichi hurler mon nom, j'entends la peur dans sa voix. Je sens quelque chose couler dans mon cou et tous devient noire. Quand j'ouvre les yeux Imai me serre contre lui. Je me rends compte que j'hurle. Après quelque minute je me calme, mais reste dans ses bras. Je regarde autour de moi et voit que je suis à l'infirmerie, du coin de l'œil je vois Hiromichi il a des griffures le long de ses bras. Je regarde mes mains le bout de mes doigt et en sang, mais ils ne me font pas souffrir. Le docteur s'avance vers moi, je cache mon visage dans le cou d'Imai.

 **''** **Alors monsieur Ideguchi vous allez mieux ?''**

 **''** **Oui.''**

J'entends Hiromichi se déplacer et adresser la parole au docteur.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?''**

 **''** **Il a fait un crisse de panique probablement à cause de souvenirs choquant. Ils sont sans doute arrivé sans prévenir et comme il n'était pas prêts à leurs faire face, il a pris peur.''**

 **''** **Vous voulez dire que si nous lui avions parlé de ce qui c'étais passer, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon ?''**

 **''** **Il aurait quand même fait une crisse, mais elle aurait été moins forte.''**

 **''** **Je vois merci docteur.''**

Après quelque minutes je vois Hiromichi s'assoir à mes coter. il me prend des bras d'Imai et me serre contre lui.

 **''** **Je suis désoler Satoshi.''**

 **''** **C'est rien t'en fait pas… dis le match ont la gagner?''**

Il se mit à rire, je peux entendre le soulagement dans sa voix.

 **''** **Je crois bien, c'est la dernière manche et nous somme en défense, après c'est fini.''**

Je sourire puis me tourne vers Imai celui si se penche vers moi. il passe une main sur mon front

 **''** **De quoi tu te souviens ?''**

 **''** **Le stress, la peur mais surtout la douleur, puis une voix celle d'Hiro, mais je ne revoie aucune image. Il n'y a que la douleur.''**

 **''** **Tu m'avais que tu me racontais tout, alors dit moi.''**

Je les vois se crisper, puis il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

 **''** **Bien… lors du match le batteur Rodrigo il … il ta frapper avec sa batte, se n'étais pas un accident. il a essayé de te tuer.''**

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **''** **De me tuer pourquoi ?''**

 **''** **Le Blue mars me considérait comme un menace et la meilleur façon de faire en sorte que je ne le sois plus était de son prendre à ceux que j'aime.''**

Je sursaut légèrement, surpris, je me tourne vers la voix et vois Toua. Il ne porte plus la tenue des Lycaons, le match doit être fini depuis un moment. Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, avant de déposer une baisser sur la joue d'Hiromichi.

 **''** **Alors le match ?''**

 **''** **On a gagné, direction les demi-finales.''**

Génial, puis soudainement je sens quelque chose me sauter dessus. Je lève les yeux et vois qu'il s'agit d'Imai. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre moi, puis je sens deux bras me tirer par derrière. Hiromichi me pose sur ses genoux et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **''** **Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à reprendre l'entrainement.''**

Du coin de l'œil je vois Imai hocher la tête.

 **''** **Oui effets cela risque d'être compliquer surtout celui de Satoshi.''**

Quoi, quel entrainement?

 **''** **De quoi parler vous ?''**

Imai se mets à rire avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaule

 **''** **On a bien l'intention de se rendre en finale et de la jouer avec toi.''**

Les semaines passe et Imai et l'équipe sont venue tous les jours afin de m'aider à réapprendre les signe des trois modes quand nous seront en défense et à reprendre des force, parce qu'après des mois de coma je suis devenu plus faible. L'entrainement et terminer je suis épuiser, mais avant que nous allons au douche Toua me fait signe de le suivre. Nous parton directement chez nous. Au cours du trajet, je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre et fini par m'endormir. Je me réveille entendent la voix d'Hiromichi. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que nous sommes arrivées, à vrai dire nous somme déjà dans la maison. Je suis sur les genoux d'Hiromichi, nous somme dans la salle de bain et Toua viens de finir de faire couler le bain. Il se tourne vers moi et me déshabille doucement. Hiromichi peut porter jusqu'au bain et il entre avec moi, quelque minutes plus je le sens passer le bout de ses doigt sur le dos de ma tête.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hiro ?''**

 **''** **Le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête ta laisser une cicatrice ici.''**

Il repasse à nouveaux ses doigts dessus, je sens un frison parcourir ma colonne. il dépose un baisser sur ma nuque.

Hiromichi Point de vue

Au cours du trajet, je vois du coin de l'œil Satoshi poser sa tête contre la fenêtre et s'endormir. Lorsque nous arrivons, je fais signe a Toua de ne pas le réveiller. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la portière arrière je l'ouvre et prend Satoshi dans mes bras comme une princesse, posant sa tête contre mon cou. J'entends Toua laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur, il ouvre la porte. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain, il commence à faire couler le bain. Je m'assis avec Satoshi sur mes genoux et attend qu'il se réveille, après que le bain sois prêts. je dois me résoudre a le réveiller

 **''** **Aller, debout, chérie.''**

Il ouvre les yeux et semble un peu étonner d'être dans la salle de bain. Toua se tourne vers nous il m'aide à le déshabille doucement. Je le porte jusqu'au bain et il entre avec lui, je le serre contre mon torse et mon regard se porte sur la cicatrise a l'arrière de sa tête. quelque minutes plus je passe le bout de mes doigt sur sa cicatrices.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hiro ?''**

 **''** **Le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête ta laisser une cicatrice ici.''**

Je repasse à nouveaux mes doigts dessus, je le sens frissonner. je dépose un baisser sur sa nuque.

 **''** **Ça va ? C'est encore douloureux ?''**

 **''** **Non c'est juste bizarre.''**

Toua me tend un shampoing. Je me mets à laver délicatement ses cheveux, quand nous avons fini nous restons encore un peu dans le bain. Je sens Satoshi poser sa tête contre mon torse et se rendormir. Nous sortons, je le sèche et le rhabille, avant de le border, avant que je me couche Toua m'agrippe au bras.

 **''** **Il faut qu'on parle.''**

Je sais de quoi il veut parler, j'ai évité cette conversation trop longtemps. je le suis dans le salon on s'assoie face à face.

 **''** **Je vais être franc avec toi, je sais que tu crois que je suis responsable de la blessure de Satoshi.''**

Je baisse la tête, honteux.

 **''** **Ils sont ont pris a lui pour te blesser et te déstabiliser.''**

 **''** **Je sais moi aussi je l'ai crue. Ils auraient pu s'en prendre à toi au à n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipe. ils ont attaqué Satoshi car il était le plus proche du batteur.''**

 **''** **Je suis désoler de t'avoir tenue pour responsable de tout ça et pour mon comportement de ses derniers mois. Je t'aime.''**

Il se lève et dépose un doux baisser sur me lèvres, je l'attire dans un autres plus passionner. Je me lève le prend dans mes bras comme une princesse et le porte jusqu'au lit. je l'allonge et me couche a ses coter l'embrassant a nouveaux

 **''** **Je t'aime aussi Hiro.''**

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Toua point de vue

Étrangement aujourd'hui je suis le dernier a me levé. Lorsque je me réveille, ils sont déjà debout. Le petit déjeuner est servi, mais ils n'ont pas mangé. Je peux voire l'inquiétude sur leurs visage je passe derrière Satoshi et mets mes mains sur ses épaule. Il sursaute fessons sursauter Hiromichi.

 **''** **Vous êtes inquiets pour le match n'est passe ?''**

Ils baissent la tête.

 **''** **Ne vous en faites pas ça vas aller.''  
'' Tu en es sur ?''**

 **''** **Bien sur Hiro, tu m'a déjà vue vous mentir.''**  
Je sens Satoshi se détendre un peu, je me mets à masser doucement ses épaule, il finit par se calmer. Le petit déjeuné se passe plutôt bien puis nous nous dirigeons vers le stade. Pendent le match comme Satoshi n'a pas encore repris tous ses force, il reste dans l'abri, ce qui semble réjouir l'équipe. Depuis qu'il est sorti du coma, ils sont devenus encore plus affectueux avec lui. Cela ne semble pas le déranger et moi de temps en temps je ressens un pincement de jalousie. Comme je l'avais prévue le match se passe bien très bien, il ne reste plus qu'à gagner la finale. Je me tourne vers l'abri lorsque notre victoire est annoncée. Ils sautent de joie après le match, nous allons fêter notre victoire à notre bar habituel et comme a l'habitude c'est moi qui conduis pour rentrer. Hiromichi est plutôt ivre et Satoshi s'est endormie. Lorsque nous arrivons Hiromichi m'aide à rentrer et coucher Satoshi. Les jours et les semaines passe. Nous somme la veille de la finale, je me réveille s'entend quelqu'un me secouer. Je me réveille et vois Satoshi, des larmes coule sur son visage. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre mon torse.

 **''** **Qu'est-ce qui il y a Satoshi, tu es nerveux pour la finale ?''  
'' Et si on perd demain… et si on perd par ma faute… je… je…''  
**il éclate en sanglots, je me mets à le bercer un long moment avant qu'il ne se calme. Je tourne mon regard vers Hiromichi avant de me souvenir qu'il a pris des somnifères avant de se coucher. Je prends le visage de Satoshi dans mes mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **''** **Satoshi, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, d'accord ?''**

Il Hoche la tête.

 **''** **Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passé. Il. n'a. Aucune. Raison. De. Paniquer. Tu as compris ?''.**

Il hoche encore la tête.

 **''** **Bien maintenant répète.''**

 **''** **Tout va… Bien... bien Se Passer… Il… il n'a aucune… aucune Raison… De… de Paniquer.''**

 **''** **Répète encore une fois.''**

 **''** **Tout Va Bien Se… se Passer… Il n'a aucune… aucune Raison De… Paniquer.**

 **''** **Une dernière fois.''**

 **''** **Tout Va Bien Se Passer. Il n'a aucune Raison De Paniquer.''**

Il finit par se calmer totalement et s'endormir contre mon torse. Je le rejoins rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Le jour du match la tension et palpable mais je réussi à les calmer un peu. Le match se passer mieux que prévue, ils se détente petit à petit puis le match se termine. Victoire. Nous avons gagné. Je sens quelque larmes couler sur mon visage avant même que je m'en aperçois je suis encercler par me coéquipier. Nous avons réussi. Nous avons gagné.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


End file.
